


Lazy

by littlemisscurious



Series: Drabble-Sunday [4]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of my Drabble-Sunday on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy

 

On tiptoes, she re-entered the bedroom, the little silver tray in her hands filled with deliciously smelling coffee, freshly baked croissants, and her self-made strawberry jam. Paula had to chuckle quietly at the sight of Tom now stretched out across the entire bed, both of their pillows scrunched up under his head while he was snoring away loudly.

Carefully, she placed the tray on her bedside table before she crawled onto the mattress, which was dipping ever so slightly under her weight. For a moment she watched him sleep, watched the skin on his muscled shoulders shimmering golden in the morning sun filtering in through the bedroom windows.

 

She started at the base of his spine just above the waistband of his boxers and covered every inch of his skin above with kisses. Feathery kisses, teasing kisses, promising kisses - _if he actually woke up that was_ \- and she simply could not resist kissing all the way up his spine until she reached his shoulders, broad and protecting, and his neck, strong yet vulnerable.

Tom grumbled something in his sleep and finally stopped snoring but he did not move. She knew he was awake, though, saw his eyelids fluttering ever so slightly while she left kisses on his neck, just below his hairline. He still smelled a little of the whiskey they had drunk last night and of the sex they had had - _also last night_ \- which was an incredibly enticing combination to her nostrils and her memories alike.

Nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, Paula slowly laid herself down onto his back, his skin soft and hot against her own. An almost inaudible sigh left Tom’s mouth at her touch and his lips curled into a smile as she soaked up his warmth, his scent, his every being.

 

“I would actually prefer this very position if I’d be lying on my back,” Tom mumbled with a grin, half of his face still squished against the pillows, and Paula’s laughter vibrated through her own body right into his, stirring his senses - _and the odd body part as well_. Following his request, she quickly rolled off him only to be pulled against his muscular torso again as soon as he had turned around.

“Good morning, handsome,” she smiled, lifting her head ever so slightly to look at him properly. “Good morning, beautiful,” Tom breathed in reply, resting his hands cheekily on her bum, before silence settled between them. It wasn’t uncomfortable silence but rather silence between two people who simply don’t need to speak words in order to communicate. His loving eyes and her flushed cheeks said more than any words could have ever done, both promising a day once more packed with love and fun and very little clothes.


End file.
